Game Of The Destiny
by Ellinia
Summary: it's very DIFFICULT to UNDERSTAND the GAME of the DESTINY .
1. Chapter 1

back with another one.. this. will be a short story with 2 or 3 chps.. enjoy :)

...

...

the corpse was lying on the stretcher . she was sitting with the instruments used to match DNA. sample. but she was wishing that some miracle would happen and the corpse would woke up and she didn't have to do the DNA test. the corpse was burnt badly , face was messed. the half burnt batch was lying beside her where the name was visible somehow and half of his face. and the somehow visible name was **senior inspector abhijeet .** once she looked at the corpse and the batch , thick waters escaped her eyes. she closed her eyes tightly and tested the DNA sample. she was doing the test for the 10th time with the hope that the result would change . but again the same result . the sample matched with his . yes it matched . the damn stupid computer of the lab was showing

MATCH FOUND

SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET

she closed her eyes and started crying bitterly . her boss the old forensic expert of mumbai foresic looked up at her from the corpse and his heart pinched seeing her like that. he went near her and saw the result showing on the computer. he kept his hand on her head and said

" shant hojao bacchi. aise tuto mat. " he tried to calm her but he knew it was of no use.

" kaise shant ho jau sir. ye.. ye jali hui la.." words stuck at her throat and she gulped and continued " ye..ye jali hui la..lash ab..abhjeet ka hai sir. abhijeet ka hai. kaise shant ho jau main sir ? kaise ? "

she cried harder and salukeh looked at her helplsessly. he looked up and found cid team standing at door with acp perduman ahead in teary eyes . the whole team was there in tears except daya. he was absent from the team . the team went ahead and stood infront of two broken soul . she was ssobbing in a low voice now.

" salukeh sir , please batayiye dr. tarika ne abhi abhi jo kaha wo sach nahi hai. please sir batayiye na . " sachin said crying .

" bacchi ne 10 bar test kia hai sachin. maine..maine roka nahi use . shayed miracle se result change ho jaye. per nahi." the old doctor stopped with lump in throat. then continued pointing at the corpse

" ye.. ye..ye abhijeet hee hai . " dr salukeh said and looked aside.

sobbing sound was coming from the team and their head was just looking at the corpse with teary eyes . in the starting of his career he never thought that he would cry for any of his officers. but these officers forces him to do that .he wiped his tears carefully and ordered his team.

" sachin , nikhil pata lagao abhijeet ke phone ka akhri location kal wo nikalneke bad kaha kaha tha. purvi , shreya aj subha jis coffin mai ab..abhijeet ke la..lash aya tha wo cofin ko acchi tarha se dekhke uske baremai pata lagao. "

" yes sir. " they said and went from there wipping their tears..

" tum thik ho na tarika ? " dr salukeh asked keeping his hand on her head. who was looking at the corpse blankly .

" thik toh rehena padega sir.. " tarika said blankly.

dr salukeh sighted heavily and looked at his friend who was still there silently complaining to his elder son..

" daya kaha hai boss ? abtak nahi louta pune se ? " salukeh asked him in a sad voice.

" nahi. raste mai hai araha hai. " perduman replied in a flat voice.

dr salukeh came and kept his hand on his shoulder after making sure. that tarika was ok.. prduman sighted with a sad face.

" wo ayega toh keya bataoge use ? " dr salukeh asked his friend..

" yehi ki uska bhai apna wada tod diya. chala geya hum sabko chodke . darpok bangeya ye. darne lage toh chala geya. " acp ' s voice was bold to cover weakness in the voice.

" yaar, shant hojao. aur dheyan do. apne bete ko insaaf dilani hai na tumhe han ? " salukeh said giving him support and acp was still looking at the corpse with sad eyes and face. he was thinking about yesterday night and today's morning , when. everything changed .

 **" sir ye lijhiye file . apne dia tha complete hogeya.. " abhijeet said handing acp his recently done file..**

 **acp checked the file and looked up at abhijeet.. he was looking lost in his thoughts but happy .**

 **" bohot khush lagrahe ho abhijeet ? " acp asked looking the file.**

 **" han sir , ap jante hee hai daya ek mahina bad kal araha hai mission se wapas araha hai . khush toh hu** **. bohot sare tayiari karni hai. " abhijeet said happily .**

 **" hmm khushi mai itna pagal hogey ho ki file mai 100. dozen galti karke rakh di. " acp said looking the file in a serious mood.**

 **" k..k..k..keya.. 100. dozen galti ! per sir maine toh acche se kia hai. check bhi kia. koi galti nahi mila. kaise hogeya. " he said with his special confused face. " ab tayiyari kar punag keya ? yaphir phirse file karne baithna padega. " he added in a murmur .**

 **now acp burst out laughing and said " abhijeet mere kan bohot sharp haI. sunai deta hai sab. chinta mat karo. koi galti nahi hai ekdam perfect. ab ghar jao aur apni bhai ka welcome ka preparation lo . jao. "**

 **abhijeet gave an embarrassed smile and said " thank you sir. " then fleed from there.**

 **next morning ,**

 **everybody were busy in beauro in their own work. suddenly the peon entered in the beauro with a cofine .**

 **" ye keya laye ho ? " acp roared.**

 **" sir wo beauro ke bahar mila hai." the peon said .**

 **" thik hai tum jao.. " acp said and all moved towards the cofine.**

 **" sachin bomb director leke ao. bomb bhi hosakta hai. " acp said looking at the cofine .**

 **" yes sir. " sachin brought the bomb director and they found that cofine danger free. after that they opened the cofine and now he is at forensic lab.**

" tumhe keya lagta hai perduman. tarika aur daya iss sadme se bahar a payege ? keuki daya ko bhi kam sadma nahi ayega. " dr salukeh asked looking at blank tarika sadly.

in reply acp looked at her sadly.

..

..

it was afternoon . the beauro door got opened and a familiar face peeped in..

" good afternoon. everyone .. " the person greeted happily..

" daya sir ? " freddy said shockingly .

" han. keu ? mujhe dekhke khushi nahi hui ? sab aise muh latkakar keu baithe ho ? " daya asked teasingly . then added " aur abhijeet kaha hai ? abhijeet , dekho ageya main . bohot bularahe thaey na . ab ageya boss ? freddy kaha hai boss ? " daya asked happily .

but nobody said anything. everybody was standing silent.

" accha accha lab mai hoga. thik hai wahi jake milleta hu. " he said and started towards lab.

" sir. " he stopped with freddy ' s trembling voice.

" han Freddy ? " daya asked turning towards him .

" abhijeet sir lab mai toh hai. per khara nahi. sanase bhi nahi lerahe hai. bate bhi nahi karrahe hai. sir.. abhijeet sir..abhijeet sir nahi rahe sir. wo chale gaye hume chodke. " frddy said and. ended up crying.

" bakwas bandh karo freddy.. kaise ghatiya bate karrahe ho tum ? " daya roared clutching his coller.

" kash ye bakwas hota sir. per yehi sach hai. abhijeet sir...

" nahi. bakwas. " daya roared again and rushed from there. he pushed the lab door and stopped seeing the burnt corpse lying. 3 pairs of eye went towards him.

" sir. ye..ye freddy keya bakwas karraha tha apko pata hai ? wo bolrahe thaey ki abhijeet...

" nahi rahe. aur ye abhijeet hai daya. " acp said in a bold voice.

" sir aisa kabhi ho hee nahi sakta. abhijeet.. abhijeet nahi . tarika. " he said and rushed to a broken tarika.

" tarika , dekho na sab kaise bakwas karrahe hai. ye.. ye mera boss nahi hai na tarika. tum..kamsekam tum toh jhut mat bolo. " daya hold tarika by shoulders and said half crying.

" kash.. kash yesab bakwas hota daya. per yehi sach hai. maine..maine 10 bar check ki hai. phir aur 5 bar. 15 bar check ki hai maine . same result daya . ye .. ye ab..." she stopped with lump in throat.

" shut up. " daya roared being hyper . " sabke sab bakwas karrahe hai. jhut bolrahe ho tum tarika . jhut. ye..yesab sach nahi hai. " daya roared and was going to say more but cut with another roar

" jhut nahi hai daya. sach. sacchai hai ye. ye abhijeet hee hai. . aur main jhut keu bolu han ? peyar karti thi..nahi. karti hu . peyar karti hu main abhijeet se. karte rahungi. apne jaan se zyada . uske baremai aisa ghatiya jhut keu bolu main ? aur upar se..aahhh.. " she was shouting but suddenly cried in pain and clutched her stomach. everybody looked at her worriedly.

" tarika you ok ? " daya asked holding her by shoulder..

" hmm.. just the effect of shouting . " she said in tears avoiding eye contact .

" matlab keya hai tumhara ? " dr salukeh asked suspiciously .

" wahi toh main keherahi thi. " now she looked up at trio present there .

" main abhijeet ke baremai main itna ghatiya jhut nahi bol sakti. coz I really love him and moreover . I. " she closed her eyes and hold the table nearby her

" coz I'm pregnant with his child.. " she shouted and calmed down holding her stomach..

the whole room covered into pindrop silence except the bubbling sound of the chemicals.

...

...

A / N. : ending the 1st chp here.. maybe one or two chapters more.. can't say now.. will depend on my time..

thank you guys who supported me on my previous story you are the one for me and I had been supporting me. till date. love you sooooo much guys . keep supporting me.. I need your support.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS.,**

 **RECONIZED ME ?**

 **IT'S ME**

 **LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA**

 **CHANGED THE NAME INTO ABHIRIKA AND DUO' S PRINCESS .**

 **enjoy..**

 **...**

 **...**

" Main abhijeet ke baremai main itna ghatiya jhut nahi bol sakti. Coz I really love him and moreover . I. " she closed her eyes and hold the table nearby her

" Coz I'm pregnant with his child.. " she shouted and calmed down holding her stomach..

The whole room covered into pindrop silence except the bubbling sound of the chemicals.

" Tarika keya bakwas kareahe ho tum ? Tumhe pata bhi hai tum keya bolrahe ho ? " Salukeh asked her surprised and shocked.

" Han sir , mujhe pata hai acchi se ki main keya bolrahi hu. Main pregnent hu sir , I'm pregnant with abhijeet ' s child . " She said crying and sat on the chair .

Everyone present in the lab was unable to say anything . Daya who was shouting till now became statue and couldn't understand how to raeact. Right now there , the most misserable and bad lucked person was her . And he was shouting at her ? When she was in the need of a strong support.

" Boss tumhare ye officer... ye... " Salukeh pointed towards the corpse but couldn't say anything further and broke.

Just than the lab door got opened and rest of the team arrived .

" Sir , Abhijeet sir ke phone ke last location ek purani brick factory mai trace hua hai. " Shreya informed entering the lab .

" Thik hai, chalo sab. Aur salukeh tu bhi chal , Purvi tum yaha tarika ke sath raho . " Acp ordered everybody with serious face.

Everybody went and tarika sat there crying . Purvi came and kept her hand on her shoulder .

" Hum darwaza pe thaaey. tumlogoke bate sune hai . kitne month hue hai tarika ? " Purvi asked her softly .

" 2 & half month . " Tarika replied blankly looking at the corpse .

" Pichle mahine pata chala ? Batatya keu nahi ? " Purvi asked in a complaining tone trying to stop her tears .

" Sochrahi thi batau ya nahi . Pata hai Purvi , jisdin abhijeet wo mission ke liye jaraha tha kitna dar lagraha tha mujhe . Isliye usrat...

 **flashback ,**

 **Abhijeet was finished eating dinner. He had to go for a mission next day . Nobody knew how long it would last and either he would come back alive or not. Daya and Tarika was tensed regarding this even he was sad . But , duty first sentiments later . So he showed himself strong infront of the team . He was now going to his room but stopped with the bell sound . He looked at the clock and it was showing 10 pm .**

 **" itne rat ko koun aya hoga ? shayed Daya . hmm. " He thought to himself and opened the door and found her standing .**

 **" Are Tarika tum ? Iswakt ? " He asked surprised .**

 **" Han , keu ? Nahi ana chahiye tha keya? Wapas jau ? " She asked pointing outside .**

 **" Are nahi nahi tarika ao na andar . " He made way for her.**

 **She came in and asked " Packing hogeyi ? "**

 **" Nahi , bas jaraha tha , toh tum ageyi . " He said smiling .**

 **" Hmm. Chalo phir , main madat kar deti hu . " She said and Abhijeet gave her way smiling.**

 **They went to his room and both were trying to do packing while tarika said " Ufff Abhi tum na waha jake chup chap baith jao . Mujhe aramse karne do . waise bhi age toh tumhara sara kam mujhe hee karna parega , toh ajse hee keu na start karu ? " She said pushing him aside and started doing her work but stooped after catching her own sentence . two drops of salty water escaped her eyes. She wiped those and again startrd working . Abhijeet hold her by shoulder and asked ,**

 **" Hey Tarika , keya hua han ? "**

 **Now she couldn't stop her tears more and burst out hugging him. He gave her time to open her heart and caressed her hair . After sometime she looked up and. Abhijeet wiped her tears and hold her by waist and looked at her .**

 **" Hume kisisko bhi nahi pata Abhi ki tum wapas aoge ya nahi . But Abhijeet kuch bhi hojaye main.. main humesha tumhari rehena chahti hu . Sirf tumhari . Aur mujhe tumhara akhri nishana chahiye Abhijeet , jiske sath main pure zibdegi bita saku . I want to be only your ' s Abhijeet . Sirf tumhari . " She said with teary eyes looking in his eyes .**

 **" Well , you're already mine Tarika . " He said softly .**

 **" Not completely Abhijeet " She said with still and meaningful gaze on him and in a meaningful voice.**

 **" Are you sure Tarika ? " He asked holding her by shoulder .**

 **She hugged him and slipped her hands behind his neck and whispered in his ears " I was never this much sure before . "**

 **The night was passionate ibdeed and packing was forgotten for that night .**

 **Flashback ends .**

" Aur purvi pata hai ? jab 2 mahine bad abhijeet wapas aya tab kitna khush thi main ? Ek toh wo wapas aya tha upar se ye good news mila tha mujhe . Socha tha bata dungi . Per case ke chakkar mai batana hee nahi hua . Islsliye main itna khush hu pichle mahino se. Per dekho na Purvi , keya hogeya . Keu hua aisa ? Keu hua ? " She again broke and started crying . Purvi gave her support while even she was crying .

...

...

" Sir jaldi aiye yaha. " Daya shouted from a place and everybody came there .

" Keya hua daya ? " sir ye dekhiye ye ghari . Ye abhijeet ka hai sir . Aur ismai..ismai khoon bhi laga hua hai . taza . " Daya said handing Acp a watch .

" Sir , yaha ayiye . " there was another call from far.

" Han shreya bolo. " Acp said coming near her.

" Sir ye dekhiye , Abhijeet sir ka batch . ismai khoon bhi laga hua hai. " shreya said handing him a batch . Everyone was shocked seeing the batch . It was Abhijeet ' s .

" Sir , toh phir jo batch hume us laash ke pas mila hai wo.. " sachin left his sentence incomplete .

" sajish . Ye sab sochi samjhi sajish hai . " Acp said holding both the belongings.

" Boss maine forensic kits ke sath Abhijeet ke blood sample laya hai . main match karke dekhta hu . sara confusion clear hojayega. " Dr. Salukeh said and took the watch and batch with him .

[ when blood of two different groups are mixed together it becomes a cot , but when blood of same groups are mixed nothing happens.. sorry guys right now I can't reacll the name of the scientist of this invention mentioned in my science book :p ]

...

...

In a room, lighted in red . There was a big container which was containing hot steaming and bubbling water . Above that a man was hung upside down . There were many armed man in the room . One was standing infront of the hung man with a bucket of water . He sprinkled that on his face and he regained consciousness . He was trying to figure out where he was but after 5 minutes of struggling he understood that he was hung .

...

...

" Boss ye blood abhijeet ka hee hai . Maine match karke dekha hai . Abhiheet yehi kahi hogi . " Dr salukeh said coming running.

" Toh phir sir , wo laash , DNA sample ka match hona , wo batch wo sab keya hai phir ? " Pankaj asked confused .

" Sajesh ( conspiracy ) Pankaj , sajesh . ek fake batch banake wo adha jalana koi mushkil kaam nahi hai . Aur rahi baat DNA match karneki , wo computer mai cherchar karnese hee possible hai . Aur computer mai cherchar karneke liye 10,0000 rupe kaafi hai wo security guard robin ko kharidneke liye . samjhe ? Ab chalo saab. Humare pas time nahi hai . Abhijeet ko dhundte hai . " Acp explained in his special style and set off to look for Abhijeet .

...

...

" K..k..koun ho tum . Mujhe yaha keu laye ho . Aur ye garmi.. Hatao mujhe yahase . Iss garam pani ke upar se hatao mujhe . Mujhe bohot ... bohot ghutan si mehesus horaha hai . koun ho tumlog " The person was becoming hyper with passing seconds .

" Are are Abhijeet babu relax . Ye apke beauro hai keya jo ap jo bhi puchege main uska jawab du han ? hahahaha batata hu , batata hu . Thora sabar toh kijiye snr inspector Abhijeet . " The person said in a teasing voice .

" Dekh tu jo bhi hai thik nahi karraha hai. Chod de mujhe . warna bad mai bohot bhari paregi . " Abhijeet said clutching his teeth .

" Chod du ? han.? chod du ? " The person said and cluched his face with one hand .

" Ek saal pehele mere bhai bhi minti kia tha tumse . choda tha use ? " He asked. Abhijeet clitching his words .

" Koun hai tumahara bhai ? " Abhijeet asked trying to open his eyes .

" Kishan . " The person shouted and added " main uska bhai karan . "

" Dekh tera bhaI ek mujrim tha . Uske jeene ka haak nahi tha . Uske liye tune mujhe keu pakda hai ? " Abhijeet asked while karan clutched his hair .

" Uswakt mere bhabi pregnent thi . aur tune... tune uske baat suna hee nahi. le geye phasi ke fande tak. aur meri bhabi akeli guzari pure 8 mahine . " Karan said clutching his. words.

" Toh usse mere keya lena dena ?. " abhijeet shouted .

" Tere keya lena dena ? huh. mera dost sunny , usdin hospital geya tha . usne waha tere wo girlfriend Dr Tarika ko dekha tha . Wo use phone pe apni kisi sneha dost se bat karte hue suna . aur wo use keherahi thi wo pregnent hai . aur bola tu bap hai us bacchi ki. mere dost pehele se hee mujhe help karraha tha iss mamle mai . aur usdin usne mujhe ye news dia , toh bas ab main tujhe marke teri Dr Tarika ko meri bhabi jaisa tarpaunga . Samjha ? " karan shouted and left his head jearking .

Abhijeet shouted " Jhut . Jhut hai ye . Tarika ne mujhe aisa kuch nahi batayi . "

" Are kaise batati. ? tu secret mission pe jo tha. tere sare khabar reheta tha mera pas Abhijeet. Per ab main tere khabar kar dunga. hahahaha headline . Senior inspector Abhijeet dead hahaha.. "

" Galat . Are khabar toh main le jaunga , tere giraftari ka . mujhe agwa karneke liye . aur waise bhi cidwaale ate hee hoge . " abhijeet said confidently .

" Are itna confident mat dikha . aur keya bola ?. cidwale ayega . hahahaha are yar wolog tab ayega na jab unhe pata hoga tu zinda hai . bohot badiya planning ki hai . tere laash bhi bhejwa dia aur lab computer ke DNA record ke sath bhi cherkar kia . ab toh tu marega . chal bata , koi akhri khowahish ? " Karan asked pointing gun at the rope which was hanging him .

Abhijeet smirked and said " han . ek akhri khowahish hai . zara piche modkar toh dekh ekbar . "

" haha keu ? Mera heroine khadi hai keya ? Accha chal teri akhri khowahish .. oh mera dheyan kidhar hai meri. . " he stopped when he turned fully .

" tera dheyan kidhar hai. tera bap idhar hai , oh tera dheyan kidhar haI ? cid idhar hai. " Daya ca singing and hold him by neck and slapped . His mans were already lying well treated . Crime was already confessed so others took him . Daya , Acp and. Salukeh brought him down . Abhijeet laughed and duo hugged .

" Kaisa hai ? " abhijeet asked holding him by shoulder.

" Thik hu boss. Ab jald se chalo warna lab dub jayega . " daya said and abhijeet smiled . They set towards Abhijeet ' s home without his knowledge , and Daya messaged purvi to bring her in. Abhijeet ' s house , she did so . After 15 minutes the car stopped infront of abhijeet ' s house .

" Are daya , mere ghar keu ? Beauro nahi jayenge ? " abhijeet asked confused .

" Beauro mai tumhara koi kaam nahi. Ab andar jao aur Purvi ko bolo main wait karraha hu . " Daya said causually . It took Abhijeet few minutes to understand the matter and when he got , he hugged daya and went .

" Pata nahi Tarika , Daya sir tumhe yaha laneko keu bola. " Purvi answered a confused Tarika and just then the door oppened . both of the girl's mouth hung open seeing the person .

" Keya tu wahi dekhrahi hai jo main dekhrahi hu ? " Tarika asked purvi somehow .

" Keya ? Abhijeet sir ? Wo bhi zinda ? " purvi asked also in disbelief .

abhijeet smiled and came inside " dekho main koi bhut wut nahi hu . chuke dekho . " Abhijeet said forwarding his hand to purvi and she did so .

" Ab jao daya wait karraha hai beauro jana hai .. " Abhijeet said smiling and she just nodded and went .

After purvi was gone abhijeet faced her . she was in a pond of tears and touched his cheek lightly . He hold that hand and smiled at her . She hugged him tight to make sure he existed . He caressed her hairs and she was crying hidding her face in his chest .

" Shhh bas bohot ro lia . Ab shant bhi hojao . " Abhijeet said softly .

She spearated and looked at him .

" Aur tumne mujhe bataya keu nahi itni badi good news hmm? " Abhijeet asked her softly wiping her tears and kissed her forehead .

" Mouka hee nahI mila uske pehele yesab . Aur pata nahi yesab keu hua . " She complained like a kid .

Abhijeet cupped her face and said softly " kabhi kabhi kismat ka khel humare samajh ke bahar hota hai Tarika " He said and hugged her and kissed her forehead when she choose to burry her face in his chest .

...

...

 **THE END .**

A / N : so guys hope you all liked it .

sorry guys no energy left to thanks individually .. not feeling well .

but those who supported me , love you sooooo much guys . your support means alot to me . keep supporting guys . that always means a billion to me.. love you . keep supporting . ^-^


End file.
